Strawberry Ghoul
by KiraFoxHime09
Summary: If Ichigo went to Tokyo for a year, and in that same year, he met Kaneki, and formed a bond with him, what will happen? "Ichigo! Y-you're a ghoul?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is just a random idea, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Stupid plane...next time it it_ **definitely** _going to be a train.'_  
Ichigo Kurosaki had returned from Tokyo, where he had been going to Kamii University. He had come home because, although he had graduated as a member of the top class, he had been excused because of homesickness. Ichigo also suspected that it was because the government didn't want their good students to become food. He had a laugh whenever he thought about that, seeing as he **was** a ghoul.  
"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Over here!"  
Looking over to the voice, Ichigo allowed a smile to grace his features. Oh how much he had missed little Karakura Town.  
"Hey Yuzu, Karin."  
Yuzu ran up to him.  
"We missed you so much! What's Tokyo like?"  
Yuzu was one of Ichigo's twin sister along with Karin. However, the two could often be described as polar opposites. Yuzu, what with her brown hair, soft brown eyes, and kind, caring nature clashed with Karin's black hair, black eyes, and tomboyish nature, but also balanced the two perfectly.  
"Yuzu, let Ichi-nii breath alright? We can talk at home." Then, at Ichigo she added. " _They_ are waiting for you at...a candy shop. That's what they said."  
"It's alright. I know what their talking abo-WAH!?"  
"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"  
Karin and Ichigo groaned in unison while Yuzu just shook her head with wide eyes.  
" _Now...?"_  
" _Seriously...?_ "  
" _Oh no...we're at the airport! People might get hurt!_ "

-at the Kurosaki household later with a _very_ beaten Isshin-

"So, now can you tell us about Tokyo?"  
"Did you meet any ghoul's?"  
"How was the school?"  
Ichigo sighed.  
"Okay, in order, Tokyo is very big, has a lot of people, and is arranged in wards. 2nd, Yes, I did. 3rd, the school that excepted me was Kamii University, and it was okay."  
Karin was wide-eyed.  
"Woah...you actually met a ghoul?"  
"Yep. I accidentally stumbled across his territory. Before that, well, I'm pretty sure you guys heard about that 'accident' with 2 students and a adult?"  
"Wait, are you saying that _you_ were one of the students?"  
"yep."  
While the first answer wasn't exactly true, he didn't lie. He _did_ stumble across Nishio Nishiki's hunting grounds, but he left out Kaneki and Touka.  
"So, who want's curry?"  
"Um, I'm fine. Still full from the plane. I'll just go meet my friends then. Bye."  
He turned around and walked out the door. Isshin frowned.  
 _'I know there is something wrong, Ichigo. Why won't you tell us?'  
_

 _-_ with Ichigo-

 _'Dammit. I'll have to do something. I can't just keep skipping meals. They'll suspect something.'_  
Ichigo was greeted with a hug at Urahara's candy store, courtesy of Orihime.  
"Kurosaki-kun! We missed you!"  
Over to the side, Ishida pushed his glasses up.  
"Hmph. You mean _you guy's_ missed him."  
He turned away. Ichigo chortled. Of course, Ishida would never admit that he had missed him.  
"So, encounter any ghouls?"  
"Ah, about that..."  
Ichigo bit his lip. If he told them, what would they do? He couldn't go to the CCG because he had to run the Aogiri.  
"Ichigo, what's wrong?"  
He looked at who was there. Toshiro, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Byakuya, Yoruichi, and, of course, Urahara. His friends, he could count on them not telling, but, Toshiro and Byakuya was captains, and Matsumoto was a vice-captain.  
"Nah. It's just that I was one of the students in that accident, and yes, I did encounter a ghoul."  
Everyone went wide-eyed.  
"You mean, you were the one with the impaled lung?"  
Ichigo laughed.  
"Depends on _which_ lung you're talking about. I got the left, Kaneki got right."  
Renji perked up.  
"Kaneki, as in, Ken Kaneki, the student that went missing?"  
Ichigo nodded.  
"Yep. We went to the same class."  
Rukia suddenly jumped at this.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Which school did you go to?"  
Ichigo smirked, and, looking over at Ishida's direction, replied.  
"I graduated in _top class at Kamii University_.""

* * *

 **And Done! Ichigo has been with Kaneki the whole time, so he has the same kagune and kakuja, however he has his own which is basically wings. So, until next time!  
-Kira~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I do not own anything!**

* * *

 ** _Last chapter:  
"I graduated in top class at Kamii University."  
_**

 **Now:**  
The reactions were hilarious. Ishida's eyes went _huge_ , Renji, Rukia, and just about all the shinigami"s started in shock, Yoroichi and Orihime squealed, Urahara"s eyes gleamed, and Chad just...grunted.

"N-no way...No way an idiot like you would be able to go to Kamii University, and graduate!"  
Ichigo just grinned smugly.  
"Well, I did, so now what do you think of the _idiot,_ huh?"  
 _'Ha! Take that!_ '  
 _'Oh man, ya got a camera somewhere,king?'_  
 _'Wha...oh. You're still there.'  
 **#I am still here as well, Ichigo.#**  
'Hey Zangetsu,...hollow. So, you guys think i should tell them?'  
 **'About ya being a ghoul? I say maybe wait, then ya can scare the hell outta them.'**  
 **#...while i do not approve of the hollow's wording, I do think that you should wait, after all there are some Captains here.#**  
'What about Urahara, Yoroichi, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, and Renji?'  
 **#I am not sure about Kuchiki-San and Abarai-San, but I believe that the other's are alright. However there is the problem of the Quincy telling your father or his father.#**  
'Alright then, I'm gonna tell Urahara and Yoroichi, so they can maybe train me.  
_

The group chatted and caught up with each other, until it became dark and everyone returned home.  
"Oi Rukia," She turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"Go back without me, I"ll catch up. If anyone asks, tell them I have to talk with Geta-Boshi."  
"...sure..."

Line break-

"So then, Kurosaki-San, what did you want to tell us?"  
Ichigo fidgeted.  
"Uhh, you guys know what a ghoul is, right?"  
They nodded.  
"Well, uh, I'm a, well, Iamaghoul."  
Yoruichi blinked.  
"Mind repeating that, Ichigo?"  
Ichigo took a deep breath.  
"I. Am. A. Ghoul."  
Uraharas eyes gleamed from under his hat.  
 _'Oh no. these eyes...'_  
luckily for him, Yoruichi noticed it. She smacked him, and told him that he should keep his hands of her student.  
"Maa maa, did you really think I would experiment on dear Kurosaki-San?"  
"Yes, actually." She shot back. "but, back to the topic, why are you only telling us, Ichigo?"  
Ichigo sighed.  
"Well, firstly, anyone could have just called the CCG on me, and secondly, did you know that a ghoul still have its power and...eating habits even as a soul?"  
"...oh."  
Urahara snapped his fan.  
"Well, Kurosaki-san, why are you telling us?"  
Ichigo looked up, his eyes full of determination.  
"I want you two to train me."  
Urahara looked at Yoruichi, then both grinned.  
"We'll be taking that offer, Kurosaki-San."  
"After all," Yoruichi purred. "Why would I give up the opportunity to torture a dear student?"  
 _'Oh dear...'_  
Ichigo wondered if he made the right choice after seeing both Yoruichi and Urahara cackle madly.  
"Bye-bye, Kurosaki-San! I'll see you tomorrow for your training!"

 _'Oh...what have I done to myself? Dammit, Kaneki will never let me forget this.'_  
He could almost fell Kaneki laughing at him.

* * *

 _In Tokyo...  
_

Kaneki looked up from where he had been crouched. For some reason, he felt as if ichigo had gone and done something stupid again. Oh wasn't he happy he had a mask that concealed his mouth.

* * *

 **I'M STILL ALIVE!  
(yelp) dodges tomatoes and eggs.**

 **Sorry for the huge late update! I was...busy.(cringe) I know, that was a horrible excuse. Anyway, if any of you bothered to check my profile, you would have noticed that I am watching 2 other animes, Attack On Titan and Fullmetal Achelmist. I'm not watching Brotherhood, however. i will watch it after I finish FMA series. Anyway, so I'll try to update again as soon as possible!**

 **P.S, if you think that the last bit was a bit rushed, sorry! I am listing to Skillit, Attack on titan theme song, which, by the way, is awesome, and Melanie Martinez!**


	3. Author Note!

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time~! Please don't kill me! Unless it has been confirmed that Bleach is real, in which I will gladly die!(*^_^*)**

 **Anyway, I am trying to write as much as I can, so please bear with the slow update rate! It's nearly school holiday, so...Yeah!**


	4. Chapter 3

**\Hi! Sorry for the...very late update, but, do not worry, for the Wonderful School Hoildays are here! Mwahahahahaha!Enjoy~~**

* * *

 **(Now i know i havent done this in the before chapters, so i will now include one so as to make things easier!)**

 _ **'Zanpakuto'  
** 'thinking'  
_ **"Attack"** **  
#Hichigo#  
"Hollow"**

~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~

As Ichigo walked to the table, he was suddenly bombarded by a certain stuffed lion." _IIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIIGGOOOOOOOOO YOU"REEEEE BAAAAACCCKKKK-"_ "Giving a sigh of annoyance, he punched Kon in his face and pulled up a chair simultaneously."Here you go, Ichi-nii!"Inside Ichigo's mind, he was gagging at the miso, rice and natto **(I'm totally just making this up. I have no idea what they serve in japan or the anime!),** but, just to keep up the act, he gave Yuzu a small smile, befor clapping his hands together and saying " itadakimasu!" And eating the breakfast. Forcing his disgust aside, he finished his breakfast quickly.

"Well, I'm going to geta-boshi's for training. Tell Rukia to not worry or bother going to Geta-boshi's. You dont need to wait up for me or leave any food, okay? I'll be fine." He added looked at her brothers retreating back. Ever since he'd gotten back, his aura had gotten a _lot_ more...bloodthirsty. She shivered. The most she could do was pray that he would continue suppressing _that_ side. She _had_ , after all, missed Ichi-nii's warm, comforting aura.

 **ichigo~~~~~**

if anyone was to find Ichigo, they would've walked away as quickly as possible. Why? Because ichigo was currently puking his guts out. Groaning, Ichigo sank down to his knees. Damn. He didn't want to hurt Yuzu's feeling by missing out on her meals, but if he kept on eating her food, his strength would eventually fade, and he himself would be pain for, like, the rest of the year. Shaking his head, he continued to Urahara's place, wanting to let out some pent up stress.

 ***short timeskip***

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun! I presume you're here for our first, ah, training session, hm?"Urahara greeted with his ever present fan in his annoying chirpy voice. Ichigo just grumbled."Yeah,yeah. Is Yoruichi available today, geta-boshi?"As if on cue, a black cat appeared."Ichigo. I see you're here now. Lets get going."As Ichigo and Yoruichi walked to the underground training place Urahara pouted. He didn't like being ignored.

 **No one's POV~~~~~~**

"Alright. Ichigo, show us."Yoruichi stood with her arms crossed, watching intently at the orange-haired teenager, who stood in the middle of the clearing. **(I am clearly making this up guys. Is there even a clearing at Urahara's underground training place?)** Ichigo took a deep breath, then took up a weird stance. Yoruichi frowned. She had never seen this particular style before. Would it even work?And then, four...tentacle thing came out of his back. Ichigo looked at her. His right eye had turned red with a black sclera and veins coming from said eye. Ichigo swallowed."I have another kagune. Do you want to see it?"Yoruichi paused, then nodded."I want to see what you can do, Ichigo."Ichigo sighed, then, a pair of...was that wings?! A beautiful pair of black and red wings that resembled fire **(think of Touka's Kagune, you know? Like its fire?)** came out of his back, right above where the...tails came. He faced Yoruichi."How's this?"She shock her head in amazement."I-can you fly?"Ichigo nodded with a wide grin, then flapped his wings and took of, much to Yoruichi's growing amazement. The fact that the wings resembled fire just added to the display. Then she shook her head. She was here to see what Ichigo could do, not fawn over his...kagune he called them?"Ichigo!""Hm?"Yoruichi looked at his wings."Can these be used for anything other than flying?"He smiled"Of course not. They can be used for shielding and weapon."Yoruichi raised an landed back onto the ground, then his wings encircled his body, covering him up completely. Yoruichi got some shuriken's and threw them at Ichigo, or, more precisely, his wings. To her surprise they all bounced off."Explain.""Ah," Ichigo scratched his head. "I'm actually not exactly sure how it works, but I know that they keep rotating, or, as some users do, they crystallize them.""Crystallize?"He nodded."You can crystallize them. That's how the attack goes."Then, Ichigo drew his wings up, and then, it went stiff. When Ichigo swung it, it released crystallised spike-like projectiles. When the projectiles hit the ground and surrounding rocks, it was buried deep into them. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi."That's that, and I think you can tell what this does." He waved his...tails in the shook her head."No, that's fine. Anyway, now that's that's done with, lets get onto the actual training part!"Ichigo looked at her smiling face and mentally gulped. Oh dear...Poor Ichigo.

 **~~~~after training, Ichigo POV~~~~~~~**

Ichigo groaned. Yoruichi was still the slavedriver he remembered. He couldn't wait to get back into his bed.

 **~~short timeskip to when Ichigo arrives at him house~**

Ichigo blinked."Rukia? I told you that you didn't need to stay up and wait for me. I went to train with Yoruichi."Rukia sighed."I was _worried_ , you stupid idiot."Said stupid idiot shrugged."Well I'm back now. Can we go inside? I'm tired as hell. Yoruichi is a freaking slavedriver."Rukia sighed again. Whatever. She proceeded to drag Ichigo into the house, then disappeared into his closet."Good night Ichigo.""Yeah yeah, good night."

* * *

 **Annnnnd cut!so, um, this is probably really bad, so i apologise, and also about the update...yeeeaaaahhhh. Sorry about the long wait. I mean, seriously people, i have to catch up to, like, half a term's worth of homework! And new pieces. Not excuses! Anyway, so, I can't promise that i will update this quickly, so, thank you for putting up with me peeps!**


End file.
